


Short little Reed900 for an older version of my High School AU

by Sharksandstuff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My RK900 is called Ian, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksandstuff/pseuds/Sharksandstuff
Summary: After his brother invited a small entourage of friends into their house for a "study" party, Ian decides to cling to the one familiar face. Feelings are laid bare and some things are very quietly declared under the setting sun.





	Short little Reed900 for an older version of my High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewriting of my old High School AU Reed900 piece that I wrote for my audience of about 5 people on tumblr. It takes a very soft turn towards the end. I hope you like it.

Connor was far more popular than Ian despite them being twins. Ian felt it was unfair, but he never really spoke up. It was no major surprise for Ian when a small study group gathering Connor organized turned into a full blown party. It was, however, a pleasant surprise that Elijah and his brother Gavin showed up. His family was strict, but seeing as this was a “study group” he was allowed to go. He’s not who Ian was paying attention to, though.

Gavin stood in his kitchen, leaning against the counter and staring at nothing in particular. Ian thought he was absolutely breathtaking like that. He felt a sense of belonging whenever he was with Gavin. They were walking in the shadows of their dumb overachiever brothers. Maybe that’s why they always gravitated towards each other. Before he even realized it, Gavin had come up to him.

“Hey, Ian. Nice to see ya, buddy.” Gavin gave him a half-hearted fist bump.

“Oh! Yeah, it’s nice to see you too.” Ian could feel himself smiling for absolutely no reason.

It was weird. He should have stopped, but… Gavin was smiling too. It looked so genuine, so nice.

“It’s a little loud. Is there anywhere we could talk?” Gavin obviously knew something was up.

“Uh, yeah. Just, um, follow me I guess.” Ian snapped himself out of his thoughts, quickly turning to back out of the kitchen.

They went upstairs, but we’re disappointed to discover that the sound traveled farther than expected. Even in Ian’s room the music and loud reverie was distracting.

They sat defeated on his bed for a moment before Gavin piped up. “Wait a second, I have an idea.”

Ian was up and following him before he even thought to ask what the idea was. Gavin opened Ian’s window looking down at the small section of roof right over the annexed garage. Suddenly it clicked for Ian and he watched Gavin carefully slip out to stand on the roof.

“That looks dangerous, but I like how you think.” Ian smiled, easing out of his window to stand with Gavin.

The slope wasn’t much, so the risk felt lower. Gavin sat where he stood and gestured for Ian to join him. Ian moved to sit next to him. They watched the stars gradually reveal themselves as the sun sunk behind the horizon.

“Beautiful,” Gavin whispered, turning to smile at Ian. He added, “I’ve never really looked at the stars before.”

Ian nodded, distantly remembering the first time he watched the stars with someone.

“What, um, what did you want to talk about?” He tore his gaze from the darkening blue sky to look at Gavin.

His brow furrowed for a second as the thought of a response. “I don’t know. I guess I just like talking to you.”

Ian felt his heart pick up the pace. Suddenly he was warm and everything he had thought moments before just sort of left him.

“Oh.”

He looked anywhere but directly at Gavin who frowned at the sudden silence.

“Oh. I’m sorry if that sounded weird,” he tried to start again. It was as if he was rapidly pressing ‘unsend’ on a text.

“No, no. You didn’t say anything wrong, I just…” Ian was talking too fast for his own comfort. “No one, uh, no one has ever really, um, said anything like th-that to, um, to me.” He had stuttered his way through the explanation, but he hoped that Gavin understood.

Unwelcome heat spread over his face as he tried not to scream. He felt so awkward, but Gavin was smiling and he didn’t seem so bothered. Huh. Maybe he was fine. Maybe he could get away with just pretending nothing happened.

“I know how you feel.” Gavin moved a little closer, his smile never faltering.

Ian mustered up every ounce of his nervous energy to force himself not to run back into the house.

“I like that we understand each other.” Gavin continued to speak.

Ian would’ve missed all of it if he wasn’t acutely aware of the conversation he was supposed to be participating in.

“You and I have a sense of friendship that I’ve never really had with anyone else. Not even Connor.” Ian absentmindedly let his fingers brush over Gavin’s hand.

Gavin let out a little chuckle and tangled their fingers. Ian only then realized what he’d been doing. He looked down, a little mortified at himself.

Gavin felt the shift in mood, and frowned again. “Why the long face?”

He pulled his hand away and regret started to fester in Ian’s gut. This is so much. Too much. His hands flew up to cover his face before he started to sob. Gavin felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

“Are you okay?” He didn’t know what to do.

He wanted to reach out and cup Ian’s face and give him a kiss. He didn’t want to make him feel bad.

“I think I have feelings for you.” Ian blurted out from behind his hands.

His knees were drawn to his chest making him so small and vulnerable. He slowly pulled his hands away thrown off by the silence. Gavin looked at him, a few stray tears making their way down his cheeks.

“Gavin, what-” Ian started, but he was cut off my a kiss.

Gavin pulled away, a little surprised at himself but overall pleased. Ian was glowing with strange and powerful mix of emotions.

“I have feelings for you too.” He spoke softly, leaning his forehead against Ian’s.

They sat in silence for a moment. It was enough time to reflect and to process what had happened. They kissed again. It was softer and had more thought to it than the first. They pulled away smiling brightly at each other. The stars were clear as day in the darkening sky above them.

“Beautiful.” Ian whispered to Gavin.


End file.
